At Last
by Voltaire63
Summary: Murdoch and Julia weeks after her almost hanging.
1. Chapter 1

The knife plunged through the center of his right hand. When Murdoch staggered out of the house Brackenreid took one look and said: "oh bollocks, not again. Murdoch, are you okay?"  
"Could you give me a hand pulling this out"? he gasped.  
"Crabtree, stand behind him."  
As the inspector grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled Murdoch paled and staggered back into Crabtree's arms.  
"Whoa, me ol' mucker. You'd better sit down for a minute."  
Crabtree eased the detective down onto the porch step. Murdoch was breathing heavily.  
"What happened in there Murdoch? "  
Murdoch blinked his eyes slowly and said: " he ran at me with the knife and when I tried to deflect it..."  
"Well, you got him anyway" said Brackenreid. "I'll wrap things up here. Crabtree, take a carriage and get Murdoch to Dr. Grace. Handkerchiefs everybody. Lets try to stop the bleeding. "  
"Sir, let me help you up."  
As they sat in the carriage Murdoch's hand puddled blood on the floor. He sat with his head back and eyes shut.  
"We're almost there, sir. Hang on."  
"Oh, I'll be ok George. But it does throb a bit", he smiled weakly.  
"Detective, you have been to see me more in the last few weeks than the last year", Dr. Grace admonished him.  
Murdoch just shrugged.  
"You do seem to have become accident prone. Let's see what we have here. Sit down in this chair."  
She removed several handkerchiefs and beheld the wound.  
"Well, this is a bit more serious this time", she sighed. "George, let's get him to the sink so I can wash this first."  
George kept his arm around Murdoch, as the detective seemed a bit faint. Dr. Grace cleaned the wound with soap and alcohol. Murdoch closed his eyes, breathing heavily. At last she applied a thick bandage. A little color began to tint the detective's cheeks.  
"You need to sit here for a bit before you go back to work. Actually you ought to go home and lie down for a while."  
Murdoch smiled but said he had work to do.  
"George go with him. I think he'll be a little unsteady on his feet for a while."  
By the time they arrived at the station house, the inspector was back.  
"Well"...said Brackenreid, waiting for a report.  
"I might have some nerve damage but Dr. Grace said we won't know for a while."  
"Murdoch, go home. "  
William sighed, and said he would soon. He sat at his desk staring ahead at something unseen to others, lost in thought.  
Inspector to Crabtree, "ever since Dr. Ogden went into seclusion Murdoch has been a mess. She won't take his calls and he's become careless, amassing numerous bumps and bruises. And I think he's still having nightmares. He's been having them ever since she was convicted. I know she has been traumatized but so has he. They could really help each other if she would just talk to him."  
"I know", said Crabtree. "It breaks my heart to see him like this. Emily has talked to her but she is so overcome with guilt that she refuses to even think about being happy."  
Brackenreid- "does she even know that he almost died getting the evidence to free her? "  
George- "I don't think so. I know he would never tell her."  
"Well, she should"-Brackenreid.  
Emily smiled as Julia entered the morgue office. "Julia, what brings you here?"  
"Oh, I thought I might go see William at his office but I need to get my courage up first. I haven't really spoken to him for weeks."  
Emily-"I don't know if he's still there. I told him to go home and get some rest."  
Julia-"Rest? Why? What's wrong with him?"  
Emily- "Today he got stabbed through the hand subduing a fugitive or some-such."  
Julia-"Is he hurt bad?"  
Emily-"Bad enough. It's his right hand and he could have some nerve damage."  
"I must go to him." She ran out.  
Meanwhile, the inspector came into William's office and said - "if you're not going home then come into my office and lie down on the couch for a while."  
Murdoch got up reluctantly and followed the inspector. There was already a pillow waiting for him on the couch. William slowly lay down and closed his eyes.  
Julia entered Station House 4 and Crabtree immediately saw her and rose to meet her. "Dr. Ogden, nice to see you. What can the Constabulary help you with? "

"I'd like to see William if I may, George."

"I'm afraid he's indisposed for the moment. May I give him a message?"

"Please, George."

"Very well. Give me a minute." Crabtree quietly stood at the inspector's door and beckoned him.  
Brackenreid got up walked over to the constable. "What is it, Crabtree?" , keeping his voice low so he wouldn't disturb Murdoch.  
"Sir, Dr. Ogden is here to see the detective."  
"I think he's asleep. I hate to disturb him. Let me talk to her first."  
"Dr. Ogden , how nice to see you. Have a seat." He pointed to a chair in Murdoch's office. "It's been a while since we've seen you. Are you well?"  
"Yes. I'm fine. But I understand William was injured this morning. May I see him?"  
"He's resting. He's been quite exhausted for weeks and don't want to wake him at present."  
"I see."  
"I know it's not my place to ask, but why haven't you spoken to him these past weeks? He's been very...agitated, not sleeping, having little accidents."  
She looked down to her hands in her lap, but said nothing.  
The inspector continued, his anger rising. "He has really needed you and I would think you needed him. You're not the only one who almost died that day. Did Murdoch tell you how Gillies was to give him the evidence that freed you".  
"No."  
"Well, he was trapped. He had a choice. Do nothing, let you hang, and go free himself or make a phone call with information about the evidence, but die as a result of a gas release. He chose the phone call. By the time we reached him he was nearly gone. It was only a fluke that we barely got to him in time. When he made the call he knew he would die. He didn't tell you this did he?"  
She looked at Brackenreid with tears in her eyes. "No", she whispered.  
"No, I guess he wouldn't. Come with me then. He's on the the couch in my office. But if he's sleeping, please don't wake him."  
She followed the inspector to his office. There lay William on the couch, breathing slowly, very pale. Her tears began again. She sat quietly in a chair nearby watching the sleeping detective.  
She sat there for quite a long time, watching him breathe. Then she moved her chair closer. She could now reach his face with her hand. She stroked his brow. He moaned softly in his sleep. She could see his eyes moving rapidly behind his closed lids. His breathing became heavier, almost panicked. Suddenly he screamed out sitting upright. He panted, then his eyes focused on her.  
"Julia", was all he said.  
"Oh, William. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me."  
"I love you Julia. Please don't leave me again. I can't bear it." Tears welled in his eyes. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
" I've needed you so. I love you too."  
Brackenreid looked through the window- "Finally", he said.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat on the inspector's couch in each others arms for along time. At last Julia pulled away and said, "William, do you feel like seeing me home?"  
"Yes, of course. I'll get my hat." He stood up stiffly and went into his office where he found the inspector sitting at his desk, reading the paper.  
"Well, Murdoch. Everything okay?" Brackenreid grinned. William smiled softly back. "Yes sir. Things seem to be picking up. I'm going to see Julia home."  
"Don't come back for a few days. You need the rest." Brackenreid winked.  
Julia came up beside the detective and took his arm. "Thank you, inspector". They left the station and found a cab.  
When they entered her home her maid, Linney, greeted them. "Nice to see you again Detective Murdoch."  
"Thank you, Linney"  
They went into the parlor where Linney had a fire burning in the fireplace. Julia sat on the sofa and William sat beside her.  
"William, I still feel guilty about Darcy."  
"Please Julia. I don't want to talk about him, now or ever. He's gone and there's nothing we can do about it. I won't let him continue to come between us even in death."  
"But..." William drew her to him and kissed her. "I love you so much Julia. I always have," he said as they broke apart.  
She took his bandaged hand in her own and gently drew it to her lips lightly kissing it. "I love you more than life."  
They sat together by the fire for some time. When the maid entered later she found her mistress asleep with the detective lying on the couch with his head in Julia's lap. He too slept soundly. She stoked the fire and then tiptoed out.


End file.
